The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to computer networks. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to communication sessions on computer networks.
Computers can communicate among themselves by establishing communication sessions. A communication session is established by each computer in the session “knowing” information about the other computers (e.g., uniform resource locator (URL) or other address information, routing information, etc.) and about the communication session itself (e.g., the format (e.g., Hypertext Transfer Protocol—HTTP, etc.). In a non-persistent session, such as an HTTP transient session, a new communication session is opened for every request/response pair made between two computers. In a persistent session, such as an HTTP keep-alive session, the communication session remains open during multiple requests/responses between the two computers.